Kryptonite
by shadow61x
Summary: Two powerful gangs...one from America and the other from Japan, battle for power and the rule of the small island. With the arrival of an american student into Kenshin's High School, him and his friends are pulled unwillingly in the battle. AU
1. Smashing Porcelain

Kryptonite

--

shadow61x

-

Summery: Aoshi's life has never been easy but now it will become even harder as a tall black haired girl enters his school. Her past is linked to his in ways they don't know. Kenshin is soon to meet Karou, a young talented 'Eradicator' and in enters Kurogasa. Heads are going to roll, literally, as the battle for power raves on (A/Misao , K/K may not seem A/Misao but it will be)

---

Chapter 1

--

Smashing Porcelain

-

"Damn it, boy!" a loud crash followed the outburst. Aoshi lifted an arm to shield his head, as a blue porcelain vase smashed into his forearm. Screams echoed in the large room as he saw his mother rushing towards his raving father, tears leaked out of her eyes.

She yelled desperately for her husband to stop, but his red shot eyes never left his tall son. Aoshi stared back, ice blue eyes looking unperturbed into his father's own black ones. He heard a soft whimper behind him and felt a small hand grip his blue jean pants. He looked down and saw his small half-sister clinging in terror as she watched her crazed dad, fight off his wife.

"Elane," he whispered to the frightened eight years old. "Get out of here!" Her round black eyes held his own in a panicky haze, small legs frozen in place.

"Leave me alone!" Aoshi heard the man scream and then the sound of a fist on soft flesh. He glanced back and saw another vase flying his way. He turned and hugged Elane to his chest, and the vase broke onto his back, and dug into the flesh. He gritted his teeth and scooped the girl into his arms, running out of the room.

"Get your ass back here, Boy!" he heard his father yell after, and the sound of more fragile pots shattering upon the walls. Aoshi shielded the young girl in his arms as pieces flew around them, digging into his already torn skin. Barely pausing to grasp the door handles he wove through the labyrinth of halls of his home, and burst through to the outside.

He ran towards a small cabin on the edge of the vast Shinomori estate, where the old gardener lived. Crashing through the thick trees surrounding the manor he could feel the front of his shirt damp from the tears of the girl. Suddenly he hurtled out of the vegetation into a clearing where a small house sat, lights glowing softly. Sprinting to the door he rained blows on to it.

"Ben! Ben!" he yelled and hammered. He heard hurried steps and a click as a lock unbolted. A small wrinkled eye peered through the crack between door and frame and widened when he saw the teen.

"Aoshi-sama!" He exclaimed and wrenched the door open. The young man shoved past the man, and settled the girl on to the floor. He knelled and looked into her red rimmed eyes and examined her person.

"Elane, are you ok?" he asked placing his large hands on her small, quivering arms. She gave a half hearted nod and broke into loud wracking sobs. "Ben." He said softly. Quickly he took the girl and laid her in his own bed. The small two room dwelling was sparely furnished with only a cot, table, chairs and nightstand. Aoshi headed for the door leading to the small bathroom and yanked the shower water on. Pulling the blooded shirt off his back and striping off his clothing, he stepped into the warm water and stood looking at the red liquid running down the drain. He lifted his arm to wash off the grim and pulled out a few small slivers of china out of his skin. His chest heaved as the night time dash and pain caught up with his body. He gave a small moan and shut of the water. Wrapping a lavender towel around his waist he dried off the healthy skin and dressed himself to the middle. Stepping out of the bathroom he raised his good arm and dried his black hair while walking towards his young sister, who occupied the cot.

"Aoshi!" she yelled when she saw him. He smiled and knelt beside her laying form. She flung her arms around his wet shoulders and buried her face in his damp hair.

"Shh, it's going to be fine, sister." He muttered and pulled her arms away from him. "Just get some sleep and it'll be fine" she nodded. Her older brother was always right.

Slowly she settled her head into the pillow, and closed her deep eyes. Aoshi stood up and walked into the small dinning area where the old gardener had laid out clean badges. The two Shinomori siblings had been there countless times before because of the father and they all knew what to do. Aoshi nodded in thanks to Ben as he wrapped his wounds in the white wrappings. The older man nodded back and went into the other room to prepare a bed for the teen.

No one spoke more then a few words to each other and soon the house was silent and dark.

---

"Bye-bye Aoshi!" yelled Elane as she shut the door to his small black truck. They were stopped in the front entrance of Kyoto elementary school. His younger sister ran towards a large group of older girls, and Aoshi could hear giggles from many of the fifth grade girls, their eyes glanced toward him and more giggles followed. He rolled his eyes and shifted the gear in his vehicle. He then spotted his sisters small ball she took with her every where and picked it up. Rolling down his window he called his sister's name. When she looked up he chucked the pink ball hard towards her. She quickly caught it and yelled a thank you to him. He gave her a smile and saw many more blushing faces before driving off.

KHS, Kyoto High School, loomed before him and he swerved into the parking lot. Taking one of the empty lots and cutting the engine pulled his black backpack out of the back. Shutting the door with a slam he locked the door and jogged towards the huge two story building.

"Hey, Shinomori-san!" yelled a voice behind him. A short red haired boy ran towards him and gave him a friendly slap on the back with a smile.

"Morning, Himura." He said suppressing a wince. The last night's rampage had left its mark on his person, but Himura didn't have to know. Aoshi smiled at his friend and pulled him towards the huge double doors. "We had better hurry, might be late."

"Who cares?" Kenshin said with a laugh. Aoshi rolled his blue eyes and answered.

"Unlike you, most people care about school ya know." Kenshin gave another hearty laugh.

"You have history first, man, and you know the teacher digs you. She'll excuse you for sure." A brood teasing smile covered the red heads face.

"Shut-up, Himura." said Aoshi, shoving the teenager into the wall. Pain suddenly blossomed and his books fell from his hands. With a grunt he leaned against the wall, gritting his teeth.

"Aoshi!" Kenshin exclaimed, putting out a hand to steady his friend. Aoshi shoved his hand away and pushed away from the wall.

"I'll be fine, just flipped on my ATV. Got a few scratches but I'll be fine." Aoshi said picking up his books.

"You sure, Shinomori?" voiced a worried Kenshin. Aoshi gave a nod and shouldered Kenshin out of the way. With a shrug he followed Aoshi's retreating back.

---

Journal entry 1

June 6

I took a deep breath and stepped into the room. It seemed normal enough, a teacher's desk in the corner and students desks arranged in five neat columns, each five deep. A pair of windows along the side of the room looked out into the school yard where the students were picked up and dropped off.

As I entered the room few students glanced up at me as they talked nonstop to one another. I stood in the door way and glanced around the room for the teacher. I found her leaning over a short haired boy's desk. She looked up suddenly and I made eye contact with her. She put a hand on the boy's shoulder and muttered something to him. He gave a node and shut his folder.

She gave me a bright smile as she approached, showing gleaming white teeth. Her short blonde hair brushed the nape of her neck and large hoop ear rings dangled from her ear lobes.

"Good morning! You must be the new student, Jade, wasn't it?"

"No ma'ma it is Akakawa Javelin." I gave her a small bow which she returned.

"Well then Javelin-san, I will introduce you to your new class mates." With a flip of her hair she marched to the front of the room. "Class!" she announced in a loud voice. "Can I have your attention please? We have a new student, her name is Akakawa Javelin, she has just moved from the United States, and will be taking classes her for a few years." The class looked up briefly to study the new girl but soon lost interest and resumed their talking.

The teacher gave me another smile and told me to pick an empty desk for myself. She would hand out my text and supplies.

Giving her another bow I headed towards the window. Picking a seat in the back I gazed out the window, longing for my old life.

The hair on my back prickled as I felt the gaze of someone on my person. I glanced over to see a tall black haired teenager about two desks away study me with icy blue eyes. I kept my face expressionless and nodded back to him.

/End/

"Hey Aoshi, what ya' looken' at?" said a tall spiky haired boy Aoshi. He followed the gaze of the other and a smile crept across his face. "Didn't know you went for the long haired chicks, Aoshi."

The other slid his eyes away from the girl and centered on the kid before him.

"Get lost Sanosuke." He said icily. Sanosuke raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Yah sure man, I won't check out your girl. And I thought I told you to call me Sano. We've known each other for years now.

"I said get lost."

"Yah, sure whatever." With a shrug he marched off to another boy with red hair. Aoshi resumed his study of the girl, as she sat looking out the window. Her long brown hair was tied into a single braid that fell to below her slender waist. She wore a simple black shirt with a collar and baggie khaki pants. Her feet were covered in plain black shoes and tight black gloves enveloped her willowy palm, while the tips to the knuckle were cut off.

He heard footsteps behind him and he glanced over at Kenshin who had came up beside him. Apparently he too, had gotten sick of Sano.

"Her name is Akakawa Javelin. She just moved here from the United States." Said the boy repeating the info the teacher had given them.

Aoshi nodded and looked back at the girl.

"What do you think of her?" asked the boy as they watched her take one of the blue history books from their teacher, Miss. Tomika. Aoshi kept silent as they studied her. The boy glanced at him expecting an answer, when the sharp ring of the bell sang.

"Well, see ya' Aoshi." He said, patting the taller boy on the shoulder, and silently walked out of the room.

"Bye, Kenshin." He said with a nod. The teacher looked over to Aoshi and gave him a smile secret smile. He barely even glanced at the woman as he locked eye contact with the girl named Akakawa Javelin. The teacher looked at the raven haired beside her and sniffed disapprovingly. She marched to the front with her nose held high.

Again the two gave each other short nods before they looked to the white board where the teacher was writing out a very long assignment.

Aoshi slammed the pale blue door shut to his locker as he pulled out his black gym bag from under assorted others.

"Hey, Aoshi what's the matter?" asked a long haired girl from behind him. He turned to the woman and scowled.

"Tomika's being a bitch again." He told her. The girls smile evaporated as he told of the morning. "She gave us twice the amount of homework because I was looking at someone other then her."

"Looks like the Teacher Chick digs you." said Sano from behind. "She's a little old for me, but I can see where it has its advantages."

Aoshi turned sharply, glaring at the teen.

"Aoshi, please don't start anything." said Kenshin who by now had also joined them. "Just go to class." Aoshi gave a cold nod and stalked to the gymnasium.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 1 hope you liked it. This story came to me while I was sitting at one of our choir concerts. We all had on black collared shirts and khaki pants, and that's what gave me the idea of Javelin's clothing. I forget how Aoshi popped into my head, but somehow this story came to mind. It may be a little lame but I promise you I'll make it better. Anyway, Pictures in the Fog hit a little writer's block, (already, whaa!) and as soon as it goes away I'll up date.

Read and review!

Next Chapter we meet Karou! He, He.

shadow61x


	2. Prayers of Mercy

Kryptonite

--

shadow61x

-

A/N-This chapter was really easy to write but the hardest ever to get on My disk was being a pain. It deleted the chapter and I had to write it all over again. So if I'm a little snippy then blame the computer. The chapter was better the first time.

---

Chapter 2

--

Prayers of Mercy

-

Slowly, as silently as she could, Javelin eased the white door to her apartment open. She poked her head in and quickly scanned the room. She gave a relived sigh and thanked the gods that Karou wasn't home. The chatty fifteen year old was not one of her favorite people. She swung open the door and took a few steps into the room before, CRASH.

Javelin groaned and promptly started to curse the god, forbidden of course but she didn't care. This consequence was worse then anything a god could give her. Karou was at home, and by the sound of it cooking up one of her infamous dinners. Apparently the girl had known that Javelin would be pissed at her for not going to school that day and was trying to suck up. Bad move, Javelin hated suck-ups. She heard another ominous sound and the smell of charred food reached her nose. She shut the door with a bang to make her presence known.

Another crash and a small raven haired head peeped out around the corner, that leads from the kitchen to the living room. Karou made eye contact with the older girl and started saying prayers of her own. Prayers of mercy.

"Welcome back...." She started out cheery but the look on Javelin's face spelled doom, and her face broke.

"Kamiya Karou, why weren't you at school." Said Javelin, placing her hands on her hips, classic older sister move.

"I uh.... I was... I missed the bus?" she said hopelessly.

"The school's only two blocks away." replied Javelin.

"My ankle hurt." She concluded, wring her small fingers.

"Well that was lame." said Javelin with sigh.

"I hate school." Said Karou defiantly, she didn't think it was lame.

"Tch. Just clean up what ever disaster you made in the kitchen and wash the dishes." With that Javelin planted a hand on the sofa and vaulted over it, landing perfectly in front of her bedroom door.

It wasn't until Javelin had firmly locked herself in the room and Karou could hear hard rock music blaring, that the fifteen year old stuck out her tongue at the closed door. Show off, she yelled at Javelin silently. Silently because saying it aloud would be bad for her health.

Never the less she breathed a sigh of relief, she'd gotten off easy. Turning back to the kitchen her sigh of relief gave way to a groan of despair. The place looked like a F5 tornado had ran through, Karou never was good at cooking.

---

Turning up the volume knob on her stereo Javelin plopped down on her bed with a moan. How on earth was she to finish her assignments for the 7Seal and keep up her studies? _Shishio and the others must think I'm Wonder Women or something_. She thought to herself, how ever she shrugged to herself. _I can't go against the wishes of my master, however much I want to. _She closed her eyes letting her music be the only thing in her mind. But the dreams still came.

_Screams echoed on her brain, never stopping to take a breath and always there. Never ending pain sounded all around her, filling her mind and scenes. They were always there at the edges of her brain, waiting, always waiting, for the right moment to strike, to kill. _

_Faces swam before her, mouths open wide and round demon eyes. Children's faces, women's, and men, all crying and screaming. Blood leaked out their eyes sockets and pored all around her, masking her world in a river of red. _

_Others came, clean and healthy. They came to kneel at her feet. Tears dripping down white terrified faces, as their pleas for Mercy mingled with the screams. _

_Total hell broke and beings, demented creatures, rose from red fire, pressing against her, staving her of air and burning her skin. Fire consumed her and life was sucked out of everything. The whole world was nothing; black and burned. Humanity lay at her feet, saying Prayers of Mercy._

---

"Shinomori, could you please stay after class." Aoshi's heart sank as his latest attempt at passing an English test failed. Having never passed one it was almost second nature to say yes.

"I will, Hiko Sensei." Answered Aoshi more then a little down hearted. His father would be pissed at another F on his report card.

Students slowly filed out the door and the room emptied until soon all who were left was Aoshi, his English teacher, and another girl alone. With a sigh, he packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He felt a hand suddenly rest on his own and looked into the brown pools of Takani Megumi's eyes. He suddenly felt strangely nervous at her touch. His palms grew sweaty and his ice blue eyes couldn't brake away from hers. Emotions that he had never felt washed over him in that one instant and he froze like a frightened deer.

"I'm sure you'll get it some time. I could help you improve your grammar if you'd like." She told him. Aoshi couldn't speak as Megumi waited patiently for an answer.

"Actually I was just going to offer you my own time, Shinomori." came the calm voice of his teacher. Megumi's hand lifted off of Aoshi's and she gave a startled gasp before turning to Hiko. "However if you think having a peer teach you would be better I will allow it."

"Ah, I'll think about it." said Aoshi slowly. He was just recovering form his present emotions and his mind ran a little slower for a few seconds. Hiko nodded.

"Yes, you should, but don't think too much about it. You're a Senior and it's you last year to get it down.

"Yes, Sensei. I will tell you tomorrow." said Aoshi with a small bow.

"Good. That is all, you may go." Hiko turned back to his desk and continued his grading.

Aoshi brushed past Megumi with out saying anything, not trusting himself to speak.

-----------------------------------------

End of chapter 2.

Might be a little short but it's all I could think of today. If I thought anymore my head would explode and brain guts would be everywhere. Not very good for me, so I'll keep my head and end here. I'm Really sorry if Hiko turns out to be his first name. but you know who I'm talking about. If you don't then I am just really out of it today. Sorry

shadow61x


	3. Fairies and Thieves

Kryptonite

--

shadow61x

-

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin peeps, however Javelin is all mine. If she reminds you of anyone, then it was purely coincidence.

-

A/N Oop's I forgot to put in the traditional Disclaimer, for the first two chapters. O well it's there now.

Enter Yahiko!! Yah! He is one of my favorite characters, and I love write about him. However he is too young in the manga to suit my purposes so he is going to be about eleven years. WARNING: Many people are going to be OOC.

---

Chapter 3

--

Fairies & Thieves

-

Karou's first day school was a failure. Being a sophomore was harder then she thought. Teachers were much different then at the 7Seals. Over here they look over your shoulders twenty-four-seven, and never let you do things yourself. The jerks, half the things they taught she already knew. The only hard part was behavior. She'd gotten three detentions in before lunch for 'inappropriate behavior' when it wasn't her who started it. One of boys in her history class decided that he really needed a girlfriend and thought Karou would be an easy target. His underestimation had eared him a swift and effective punch in the face. However that had eared her a House Call and detention. Javelin was going to be fumed when her school called. Unless, somehow she wasn't there to receive it.

Her stomach lurched as the elevator in her apartment building started. They had a room on top floor and sometimes it was a pain in the butt. She shared the small cubical with two older ladies who were talking about a subject that was getting very interesting.

"Who do you think it is?" asked one to the other.

"Does anyone know? But I think it some kid with too mush time on his hands. So he goes around stealing for kicks."

"That might be true, but I hear lots of children are losing their parents 'cause of gang wars. The mobs seem to be getting braver and are bringing some of the fighting to very public streets. Dozens of people have been kidded in the cross fire."

"Well who ever this person is I think he should find himself a new building to rob, not ours."

"Anyway have you heard the news today? They say Kurogasa has come back. The police found two people dead and say Kurogasa is doing it."

"Really? I hadn't watched this morning. Did they say anything about Jude or what whatever that other assassin's name was?"

"Jade? No they didn't, I think they think he's dead." said one of the women. The other gave a small sigh.

"Oh well. I'll have to find another interest on television. Jade was one of the only reasons I watched anything." Slowly the metal elevator slid open and the two women went out. However Karou did catch one last comment. "I thought Jade looked kind of hot two years ago." With a soft hiss the doors slid shut drowning out their last few giggles.

---

Karou wrenched the door open and it banged into the wall behind it.

"Hard day at school." came a calm voice from the small black leather sofa in the middle of the living room. Javelin was sprawled out in front of their large screen TV watching what was apparently the News.

"Good observation." Karou answered sarcastically. Javelin raised an eyebrow and for moment Karou thought she had made a dire mistake. However much to her relief, the woman gave a shrug.

"Have fun wallowing in your self-pity." She said and turned back to the news. It was Karou's turn to raise one of her eyebrows. Javelin's mood was uncharacteristically good. Not cheery, but the closest thing Karou could expect. Oh well, it least there was one thing to be glad of. Karou gave her a nod of thanks and jogged to her room. However good Javelin's mood was, anything could set her off and Karou thought she'd better not risk it.

Javelin only half listened as the jovial newscaster smiled her way through a recent report of traffic. She gave the woman on the screen a playful finger and stuck out her tongue. She hated Newscasters. They could be the most annoying people.

The woman drawled on and Javelin contained to criticize their efforts, until a curtain name caught her attention.

"......Kurogasa seems to be at it again. Three military officers were found dead and another critically wounded early this morning at the local museum. The survivor raved that; I quote 'Kurogasa is on the loose.' A security camera proved that it was indeed the serial Killer. However his accomplice Jade has not been seen for years and many now assume him dead. Kurogasa has taken a valuable artifact from the Museum of Ancient history in Kyoto. An artifact is presumed to possess mystical powers........." she was suddenly torn away from the screen by the sharp ring of her cell phone. 'Kurogasa is on the loose' repeated it's self over and over in her head. Could it be true?

"Hello?" she answered. A moments pause and she heard a long forgotten voice.

"Good afternoon, my precious Rose, have you been watching the news?"

"Kurogasa?" she said breathlessly, amazed

"Yes my Precious." came the reply. "Look under your pillow Sweetheart, the tooth fairy left you a gift." The phone went dead and she was left to listen to her dial tone. She ended the call and gazed in wonder at the News woman.

"Jin-e." she breathed.

Quickly she swung the small door to her room and pulled the black pillow from her bed. Lying in the middle of her bedspread a folded white paper stood out starkly against the ebony comforter. With almost trembling fingers she outspread the parchment and looked at the bold marks written there:

Mall entrance

5:00 pm.

She read it over, locking it into her mind and then ripped and rolled it into incomprehensible ball of paper. Looking at the small wall clock above her window she grabbed her coat and rushed out the door.

"Karou!" she yelled looking for her truck keys. Finding them she rapped on the teen's door and yelled her name again.

"What?!" yelled the irritated adolescent, wrenching the door open. .

"I was thinking of going to the mall, would you like go?"

Karou stood frozen in her door way. Javelin was acting really strange.

"Sure." She said slowly. With a nod she gathered a few wads of cash and stepped out the doorway.

"Hurry up, Karou." She said, looking at her watch. "4:45, shit!"

Karou quickly closed her own door and pulled on a sapphire jacket.

Javelin waited impatiently as Karou turned off her light and walked to the door.

"Javelin, I'm going to go look at some CD's OK?" Karou said when she had walked into the mall.

"Fine." She said, and held out a few dollars. "7Seals tells you to indulge yourself."

Karou smiled at her mentor when she saw the amount. "Thanks." She said happily and before Javelin could react, gave her a hug.

"Get off me." Javelin said angrily, shoving the girl away from her. Straightening her clothing she gave Karou a hard look. "Never do that again." Karou gave a weak smile before quickly backing away. Javelin's mood was always swinging. "Get out of here girl, I'm going in an hour, whether you're with me or not." Karou nodded and raced towards one of the numerous shops.

Javelin suddenly felt a large hand engulf her shoulder.

"Still not very touchy are we, Precious." said a steely voice from behind her. Swing around swiftly she met the strange wild eyes of her old instructor.

"Udo-Sensei." she said with a hasty bow. Udo Jin-e took her shapely but firm chin in his hand and lifted her face to meet his.

"Are we still saying that crap? I'm not your sensei any more." He whispered. He released his hold and looked the woman over. "Damn girl, have you grown." He said with a shake of his head.

"What are you doing here, in brood daylight?" she hissed at him. "The police are looking for you." Jin-e gave his strange laugh and looked her in the eyes.

"The bustards are looking for Kurogasa in his weird get-up, not Udo Jin-e in street clothes." He leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "I could say the same about you, my sweet, but you'd never listen." Javelin quickly scanned his wild eyes and gave him a hard look. "The price on your head has declined to a depressing amount. How about we give them a reason to raise it?" Jin-e said. Javelin tensed at what he was suggesting. The offer was tempting, and her assignments could be done quicker if she had help.

"It'll be fun, my sweet. More fun then 7Seals could ever be." Jin-e said a glint in his eyes. An unbidden shiver ran up her spine as the memories filled her mind. The tempting sent of fresh blood swirled around her senses and the ecstasy of life clenched in her fingers engulfed her memory. She slowly closed her eyes at the feelings.

Jin-e saw her body relax and the black eyes close, and a crazed smile came over his face.

"Yes you do remember. I'd thought you'd gone soft after all these years."

Javelin's eyes snapped open suddenly. They were no longer black but the exact same strange pigment as her former master's.

"I never go soft, Kurogasa."

"Wonderful, Precious. My life has become exceedingly more enjoyable in the last five minutes."

"Whatever." She said, "Do you still carry my size, Sensei?"

"Anything for you, dear."

---

"Karou you drive." said the strangely altered voice of her mentor. Karou looked over at the taller woman and eyed her. She had been oddly quite when Karou came to the vehicle fifteen minutes late.

"Javelin? Are you sure you don't want to drive?"

"Yes, very sure. Besides you need to get you driver's license sometime."

"OK" Karou answered, switching seats with her. The drive to the apartment was quite and very boring. Javelin wouldn't answer any of Karou's questions, and wouldn't even discuses the issues about the thief who was currently robbing apartments in their building. However one topic however, did touch one of Javelin's nerves. When Karou had asked about her guess on whom Kurogasa was she was met with a hot angry glare.

"Why do you want to know?" she said crossly. Karou's heart jumped as she heard the sharpness and flame in Javelin's voice. However she didn't see the transformation in the woman's face, because at that moment the loud blare of a semi-truck horn overpowered everything else.

"Shit!!!!" Karou yelled and slammed on the brakes, she'd missed the bumper by mere inches. From the cab of the truck Karou saw a hairy man flip a finger at her mouthing obscene words. The stench of burnt rubber reached her nose, a loud curse echoed from the passenger's seat.

"Kamiya Karou!! You're supposed to watch the road when driving!" she gave a loud huff of anger. "Now I know why I'm here."

"Whys that?" Karou asked breathlessly, heart still racing.

"To keep you're dumb ass from killing us."

"Oh." Came Karou's meek answer.

---

"You'll never set one finger on a steering wheel again." said Javelin when she stepped almost shakily out of the truck. The almost hit had been close; however that was not what she was shaking about. Never had she came that close to losing control of her emotions. Ever since she had become Jin-e's apprentice, she was taught to control herself. She was not cold because she wanted to be, she was because she had to be. Eradicator's feelings could be deadly.

"But Sensei..." she wined.

"No Karou. You will not be able to drive my truck anywhere until you're out of the 7Seals."

"But sensei, you can't leave the 7Seal." Karou said with a soft groan.

"Then you'll be waiting for a long time." The truck gave a sharp beep as it locked almost emphasizing its owner's decision. Karou had better try moving a mountain with her little finger then sway Javelin's verdict. However she still tried, all the way up to their apartment.

"Please, I'll wash your clothes for you." Pleaded Karou, making another of her offers. "Ple-" she started but was cut short as Javelin's slender hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shut-up." Javelin said when Karou struggled to get free. "I think someone's in our room." Karou's eyes zoomed over to the open door in apartment number 25. Slowly Javelin stepped around the door and peered into the room. Clothing, both Karou's colorful garments and Javelin's dark attire, was scattered around the small living room. The large TV was lying on its side, the cords neatly rolled up beside it. Both of the women's radios were also beside it along with all things valuable.

"Looks like some wants all the electronics." said Karou, who had settled her chin on Javelins shoulder. She gave a quite growl at the younger and Karou swiftly took her body far from Javelin's.

"How long did it take you to find that out nitwit?" Javelin said, quickly scanning the room. Her acute hearing picked up a small noise from inside her room. Karou looked at the women and asked her what she had heard.

"Shut up." She answered coldly. With a small leap she launched herself over and across the room to land silently beside her door. Pressing her body close to the wall she listened again. Again the sound came to her. With a quick breath she rushed into the room.

"Javelin," yelled Karou. "Be careful! It might be that thief people are talking about." A thump sounded from the direction of the room, and a brief yell that was quickly silenced. She head a sharp curse and a pissed Javelin emerged from the door holding in one hand a small struggling bundle and the backside of the other hand pressed against her lip, along with a silver unsheathed katana.

"Here's your thief, Karou." said Javelin scowling at the burden in her arms. "The bitch caught me in the lip with my katana."

"You're the Bitch, bitch!" yelled the bundle. Karou looked closer and saw it was a young teenager with unruly black hair and a fowl mouth.

"Shut up brat." said Javelin, brusquely letting go of the boy. He fell to the ground with a thump and cursed.

"Shit, lady. What's eating your ass?" he said while rubbing his own. Karou had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Javelin caught the amusement in her eyes and stared blood murder at her until all her glee was gone. Karou turned back to the boy and looked him as seriously as she could in his eyes.

"Why were you in here, boy?" she asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Why do you think, ugly?" He said glaring at her. "I'm not here to sell cookies." Now it was Javelin's turn to hide a smile, although she was considerably better then Karou.

Karou's face turned a deep red and her temper flared. "Ugly!! Who are you calling ugly!!?"

"It's not that bitch over there." He said standing up and brushing himself off. "Unlike you, that bitch has at least a little looks." He turned one of his brown eyes on Karou. "Look at you. Your tits are too small and your butt's just plain enormous." He took another breath to continue but it quickly evacuated his lungs as Karou jumped him and planted on of her fists in his gut. Javelin stood at the sidelines watching the girl beat the crap out of the boy. A smile played across her face but suddenly vanished when she heard the phone ring. (Guess who. :) ) Karou's head perked up when the chime sounded, with her 'enormous' butt still planted on the boy.

"Shut up you two." said Javelin as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Good evening Precious. Your orders come in. Pick it up at the old warehouse on your way to school tomorrow." The person on the other line hung up and the dial tone rang in her ear for the second time that day.

"Who was it Sensei?" asked Karou.

"It was for me." She answered and put down the receiver. Turning over to the two younger teens she glared at then both and Karou hurriedly rose to her feet.

"Where'd you come from boy?" she asked icily. He gulped before answering.

"I needed money so I came here and robbed people's apartments. The locks around here suck; even a baby could pick 'em." He gave a shrug and shuffled his feet.

"Then I want you to stay here and clean our home"

"Why can't you have ugly do it?" he protested.

"Because Ugly, didn't do it." Karou gave the boy a triumpfint look and he scowled. "However, she still has to do dishes from yesterday." Now it was the boy's turn.

"Kid you can start by putting my radio back where it was." Javelin ordered.

"Why can't you do it, bitch?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I can make you." Javelin answered. She still had a katana in her hand and she ran a delicate finger on its edge, nicking the tip of the slender digit just enough to draw a thin line of blood.

"Fine bitch." He huffed, picking up the large black machine and carrying it to her dresser.

"Be care full with it, or you'll bay me a new one."

"Whatever."

He came back to the room and spotted something on the floor.

"Look Bitch," he said picking it up. "It's one of Ugly's thongs." And it was indeed a fluffy pink thong. Kaoru's face turned beet red and she snatched it from the boy's grasp.

------------

A/N: I know it was really cheesy but I had to do it somehow. This was one of my longest chapters and I would have written more, but then I would be rambling. No Aoshi this time but I promise I'll have a really long one on him too, I just had to introduce Yahiko, and Jin-e. Be warned that Jin-e will be almost a main character. No one else was doing it and he is my favorite villain, so he may be a bit glorified in this story. Just to warn you. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, it is easier to update when you know some one is reading. So Read and Review even if you think it sucks. Flame me if you want to, don't really care. Cheers

shadow61x


	4. A Good Look Around

Kryptonite

(Red Rivers)

--

shadow61x

-

Disclaimer:

Don't own any of RuroKen.

-

TITLE CHANGE!

If anyone reads.

A/N: welcome to Chapter 4! Wow I really got it this far! I'm having so much fun on this. I really hope to continue to have more fun. And just as a thank you I'm going to list all the people who have reviewed so far. I hope you can look at some of their works, so here they are**Bradybunch4529**, **gaby (hyatt**, **InkblotsAnonymous Wolf** and my good friend **Ian**, who doesn't have an account, but will soon if I have my way. (Damn good writer he is.) Special thanks to Brandybunch4529 for reviewing more then one chapter. Thanks a million. PS forget about formatting.

---

Chapter 4

--

A Good Look Around

-

Darkness sounded the boy as the flash of a sword contained to ignite in the quiet of a small garden. A light rain fell from the clouded sky and plastered his hair to his head. The teens own heavy breathing echoed in his brain, all his attention was focused on the thrill of the training. A curved katana rested in his slender hands as if he was born with it. Red hair flowed out behind him as his 'quicker then the eye could follow' movements slashed the air. The sword rung with a music of its own and Kenshin grasped it with a quick eagerness.

"Baka deshi!!!!!!!" yelled a loud, low, and powerful voice. The sword's song was cut short as Kenshin was rudely knocked out of his glorious trance. "Dim-wit, you'll catch a bloody cold!"

Rolling his amber eyes, Kenshin turned to his master with an exasperate sigh, letting the katana's sharp tip dig into the mud.

"It's only a little rain!" he yelled back. "Not like it's going to kill me."

"Just get your ass back in here boy!" yelled the older man.

"You always spoil all my fun." Kenshin said glaring at his master. None the less he thrust the sword back into its sheath and walked back to the large white house where a tall figure stood glowering back at him. Shoving past the man he started climbing a tall spiral staircase before he was again yelled at. A yell he didn't chose to hear.

"Oh shut up Sensei!" Kenshin yelled running up the stairs. "I'm going out for a while. Going to go see if I can study with Sano or some one."

"Kenshin, it's already eleven!" said Hiko after the red head.

"Who cares, not like I'm going to pass high school anyway." He yelled, never pausing in his ascending.

"Come back!" Hiko yelled, but Kenshin had already reached the top, and was suddenly gone.

---

"Ahhh! That blasted boy!" yelled Hiko slamming his fist on a large red wood desk. "How is a nit-wit like that going to run the fuckin' business!" he gave another yell of anger and with a thump bashed a crack in the red wood table.

"Master Hiko!" came a stern feminine voice. "I never have liked shopping for new tables." Hiko turned to the slender lady behind him, his face fierce and eyes narrowed.

"What do you want women!!" he yelled. She gave a fake gasp and narrowed her own eyes.

"Hiko Seijuro how are you ever going to raise that young man if you keep bickering with him?!" the women said defiantly, not a shred of fear in her brown eyes. "He would take more interest in school if you helped him with it!"

"But Tae, I'm his teacher!" Hiko's large hands pointed at himself and his eyes glared with a strange rage.

"Yes, you are! And as one, your obligation is to help all the students you came across, even if they are living in your home, and even if they happen to be you adopted son!" Tae yelled making gestures of her own.

"But I'm only an English teacher, not a geometry or history!"

"Damn it man! You lived the history! You're better then any mathematics teacher. Hell, you run an engineering plant!"

"Why can't he like life as it is?" Hiko asked his fuse was getting dangerously short. "He gets everything he ever asks for!"

Tae raised an accusing finger. "Except for the affection of his father."

"I give him plenty. I could have hired a trainer to teach him swordsmanship, but I taught him my own technique. I even made him my heir. What more dose he want."

"Money can't buy happiness, moron!" Tae spat, placing her hands on her hips.

"Then what can!"

"Simplicity can sometimes do it. Love might! Does anyone really know?' she said with a small laugh. "If you think money brings happiness then you're going to live a very dull life."

"What does a maid know about love?!" he yelled.

"More then you apparently." She said with a sniff.

"Whatever." He said turning his back on the woman.

"Kenshin's a bright kid Hiko even if his grades don't show it, but he will turn to something or one else to find his own happiness. However sometimes it is not the best. If you want him to turn out bad then pay no real attention to him. If you don't want that then straighten your ways." With that last comment she marched out of the room.

Silence surrounded Hiko and he slowly sat down in his black chair. The man's eyes grew ice cold as he watched the woman walk down the hall.

---

"Karou. Your first assignment is going to be at this address. Could be considered easy to a girl of your skill, but it must be carried out to the last letter, no witnesses. Convey the 7Seals warning and get out." said Javelin, giving the girl a folded paper. She nodded and slowly opened it. In black strokes was written:

Sagara Sozo

116 Sunset Dr., Kyoto

"Where the hell is Sunset?" asked the boy, reading over Karou's shoulder with some difficulty, being a few inches shorter then her. "And who's 'Sagara Sozo'?

"Yahiko!" said Karou with a growl, pushing him away from her. "You reek."

"What do you think ugly? Where am I supposed to take a bath if I don't live any where?"

"Shut up, both of you. Karou's got a job to do." said Javelin.

"Does that mean I have to put up with this Bitch for the rest of the night?"

"Yes, unfortunately it does. Now, please shut up brat."

---

"Sano! Open the damn door!" yelled Kenshin banging angrily on the hard wood. "I know your home!" he yelled again. Taking another deep breath he readied himself for another bellow.

"Sagara Sanosuk........." he was suddenly cut off when a pissed, tired and tall shirtless teenager wrenched open the door.

"Kenshin what the hell do you think your doing here? Normal people use this time to sleep." Sano ran a hand through his unruly black hair, his face twisted as he gave a huge yawn.

"I thought we could go to the club tonight?" said Kenshin hanging head.

"Kenshin, you crazy!? We've gone there almost every night this week! Besides its raining." Sanosuke turned to go back in before his friend could protest.

"But Sano." Kenshin wined.

"No buts. I'm going to bed." The teen said slamming the door in Kenshin's face. "You should too, Kenshin!" he yelled through the door.

The red head heaved a sigh as he quietly gazed at the closed door. A light wind swept long red strands hair across his face and the light scent of lavenders stirred his sprits. His keen senses felt another presence behind him, like a thin wraith waiting in the shadows.

"Who is it?" he said uncertainly. Sano was the superstitious one, not the fearless Himura Kenshin. The tall teen knew more about sprits then he did about math. Still he had a feeling someone was out there. It grew stronger and soon a small drop of sweat ran down his face. 'Get a grip of yourself Himura. You're captain of the Kendo Club at school, who could hurt you?' however despite all he did or thought the feeling was still there. And with a last shiver the red head turned and walked down the road taking quick looks behind him.

---

Karou looked up at the sign above her, it read Redwood.

"Damn." She said to herself angrily. Getting lost was not one of the highlights of her first assignment. She now knew where every street, well not all of them but it felt like it, in the bloody city except Sunset. Hanging her head in despair she started walking again. Down another street and up another, she was soon hopelessly lost. With a sigh of defeat she turned around and went back to where she started.

Then suddenly her head impacted with another warm body. Looking up she saw that it was a male teenager with startling red hair and deep violet eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said placing a hand over her mouth. "I should have watched where I was going."

The boy gave a laugh.

"No it was all my fault." He said, "My mind wasn't on my direction." He smiled a small smile that lit up Karou's heart. With a formal bow he left her standing in the soft yellow light of a street lamp. She watched him walk down a street that was labeled Sunset.

Karou smiled and followed him silently. With the agility of a cat she made her way behind the young man careful to keep out of sight and hearing.

He stopped in front of a small blue house with a white sport car in the drive way, marked 612. The man went up to the white door and gave a loud knock. He waited for a few seconds before ramming his fist into it and yelling an indistinguishable name. Another taller teenager came to the door. Karou hoped that it wasn't the guy on her assignment, it would be so hard. He was shirtless and had a chest that would turn on any girl, with the exception of Javelin. Karou held her breath as the two hansom men conversed. She was split between which one she liked more. However she did settle on the short one, he was cuter. (Rambling huh?)

However the red head had the door shut in his face, he looked down and sighed. Suddenly he spun around and called out.

Karou's heart thumped as she waited for the teen to turn and go. It took him a while but he did eventually leave. She heaved a sigh of relief and walked up to the house. Peering into the large window to the left of the door she glanced around the inside. A piano was right across from her and at it was a large white cat. She smiled and slowly eased open the window.

"Shit." She said silently. "locked." She then jumped the fence and ran to the back. Glancing around the yard she saw that it was clean cut and well trimmed, with bushes lining the fence. Near the far end of the enclosure she noticed a strange looking shrine and paused to look at it. Being from America the only shrine she ever saw was at 7Seals, and that was a Church.

"And you are?" came a masculine voice from behind her. Spinning around she saw a slender man who looked to be about in his late twenties. Around his forehead was a long red bandana and black hair coving half of his face and one eye.

"Sagara Sozo I presume." said Karou looking into his hard brown eyes.

"Yes." He said evenly. Karou's face grimaced as she gazed at the man she was to convey a message. It was going to be harder then she thought.

"I bring a message from Lord Shishio and 7Seals. They would like to express the warning with the bringing of this act. Take a long look around you Captain Sagara; it may be your last." Karou reached one her back and grasped the hilt of a sword. Sagara's eyes went wide at the name of Shishio and 7Seals, and then grew amused when he was the girl pull out a sword.

"He sends a girl." He said with a smile. "Strange, but I shall play his game." Karou lunged at the man and slashed at thin air. She swerved around and met with a silver blade wielded by the Captain's skilled arm. She turned and with speed Sagara had not expected slashed at his face. The older man was barely able to evade the cut and was rewarded with a small cut under his right eye. Blood leaked from the small wound and dribbled down his face.

"You have teeth, don't you girl." He said lifting a hand to wipe at the cut. "I must be careful." He suddenly lunged at her and with a graceful leap she soared out of his range. She smiled and attacked. She drove him with a series of quick slashes as he struggled to parry her sword. He lost his smile as the wooden wall of the shrine pressed against his back. She was better then he assumed and he was trapped in his own mistake. With a huge smile Karou pushed all her force into one powerful slash that knocked the sword out of the surprised captain's hands.

"Shishio sends his greetings, Captain." Karou said saluting to the former 7Seal agent. "Take a good look." With that she slashed her sword at his face cutting deep into his eye sockets. However the man's reaction was a second late, but early at the same time. By turning his head only one of his eyes were sacrificed to the girl.

With a scream of pain Sozo clutched at his bleeding face and pressed his palm against the wound.

"Sozo!" yelled a horrified voice from his home. Karou spun to meet the wide eyes of the red head's friend.

Javelin's words echoed in her mind, 'no witnesses'. Karou grimaced at the thought of what she had to do.

"No." she said lightly to herself shutting her eyes to reality. She heard running feet and leaped out of the way as the tall boy ran at her in a frenzy of rage.

"Sano, no!" yelled the blind man. Karou slashed at the boy, Sano, giving him a gash to remember her by. Then without a sound she vaulted herself out of the yard.

She heard voices yelling from the yard and could make out the word police from the yelling. No, she couldn't get caught. It would never be right, so she ran for her life away from the home of Captain Sagara Sozo.

-------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4

--------

AN- I did it! This one is done; the story is finally living up to the Action/Adventure category it was placed in. I had a lot of fun with this fight, however it was very hard to decide what would happen the Captain Sagara, and I hope I chose right. I'm trying to keep him in the story longer then I should, but I think some of you will like it. Just please don't hurt me for making Sozo lose an eye, it was really hard to write. Any way I'm going to try updating every week now. It might be hard but I will try. And by the way the Sagara home is modeled after a friend of mine's, Maggie, the address and everything except it's in Gallup not Kyoto. Tae is so OOC but I feel she has a brave person somewhere inside her. Brave enough to stand up to Hiko, wow I must be dreaming. (he he This is so fun.)So yah hope you liked it.

Title change!!! Now Kryptonite- if you want to know why then check out my bio. Entry 11/12/04

Remember Reviews equals Better and faster chapters. Thanx's.

-shadow61x


	5. Aftereffects Edited: feb 26

Kryptonite

-

shadow61x

-

Disclaimer  
RK is not mine…Javelin is….so…hands off…

**Feb 26: Made the chapter longer so read on...**

Chapter 5

The rain splattered and plastered Kenshin's red hair to his head. He heaved a sigh and walked aimlessly down the dark streets, meet a few times by the less unsavory beings of Kyoto.

The teen had been wandering the streets for the last half an hour. He was cold and tired but dare not go back home. With another weary sigh he continued on his way, head down gazing at the gray concrete sidewalk. Lights flashed in the distance and he brought up his head for a moment. A siren suddenly echoed far to close for comfort and Kenshin glanced down the road. A speeding police car with its lights flashing drove down the street, followed by and ambulance. Watching them for a moment he shrugged his shoulders. So having nothing more entertaining to do he followed the screaming cars. Running at a brisk pace he easily trailed the vehicles, far enough that they had no idea that a seventeen year old boy was following them.

The white cars flew down street after street, and soon Kenshin's mind felt curtain familiarness (made up word…I think…lol) with his surroundings. Street signs after street signs flashed past him and the black rain pounded down ever harder. They passed into the residential part of the great city, passing the small apartments, and large estates. Shops and abandoned booths flew past until suddenly the cars and ambulance swerved down a none too mysterious road. Kenshin's heart skipped a beat as the law enforcement veered into the drive way of his best friend.

People started out of their homes to see what the matter was but were only meet by the blaring sirens and screaming horns of the police. Officers in blue uniforms ushered the confused citizens back into their homes. Running up to one of the police officers he shouted for an explanation.

'Get back in your home please, son. This is a police matter. Everything will be ok." Was the only answer that the red head could get out of the man.

"But this is my best friends house!" he yelled at the other. The officer took a long look at the boy and shook his head.

"I can't tell you anything, young man. Go back home." The man said forcibly and placed a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin shook the man's hand off him and his violet eyes changed so suddenly to their amber state that the officer gave a start.

"I'm going to get to my friend with or without your consent." Kenshin said softly. The man shook his head.

"Sorry kid, but I can't let you." he said.

"You can't stop me." Kenshin said under his voice and vaulted over the officers head. With another start the man spun around and shouted after the red head, but it had no avail. Running as swiftly as he could, Kenshin raced paced the armed police officers and up to the door of his friends small blue home.

It stood open and paramedics were pulling a white cot out of the doorway with Sanosuke's father laying on it. Sano, himself trailed the white dressed doctors out of his house. As Kenshin looked at the prostrate man he could see that one paramedic held a white cloth over the Captain's eyes. When they passed out Kenshin pulled the distressed Sano to the side.

"What happened?" he asked hurriedly. Sano's large hands were covered in red blood as the tall teen suddenly gripped Kenshin's white clad shoulders.

"He was attacked….by a swordsmen……" He said breathlessly.

"A swordsmen?" Kenshin asked softly.

"Yah." His friend answered, his bare chest heaving. Kenshin suddenly saw the dark blood running down Sanosuke's back. "He…..or she took out one of Sozo's eyes." Sano said hurriedly, almost stumbling over the words.

"Your hurt." Kenshin said. Taking an almost casual glance behind him, Sano nodded.

"She took a slash at my back before jumping over the gate." He said. Kenshin flinched at the hold Sano had on his shoulders. The blood covered hands gripped him tighter as Sano took a look at the ambulance. Sozo was being placed into the white vehicles, while another paramedic spotted the wounded boy. The slash was now bleeding heavily and Sano's pajama pants were soaking with the red substance. The women came up behind the two and placed a hand on Sanosuke's shoulder. The teen flinched and glanced over at the doctor.

"Young man, you need to come with us." She urged him. Sano shrugged the women off and protested.

"See to the Captain first, mine is not importance." Sano said and glanced back to Kenshin. "You need to get home." He said. "Tell Seijuro-sensei about this…he might know who did this…" Kenshin shook his head.

"Sir, please come with me." The women said. Sano looked pleadingly at Kenshin, who shook his head again.

"I'm not going till you get to a doctor." He said stubbornly. Sano glared at the women in front of him, but nodded none the less.

"Fine…." He said and took his hands off of Kenshin's shoulder, leaving bloody prints behind. Swaying slightly he laid his arm on the taller of the two in front of him, the doctor.

"We need to get you to the hospital…you've lost too much blood.." she said and lead him to another cot. Laying him face down the pushed him in after his adoptive father.

-

Franticly Kamiya Karou sprinted towards the tall apartment building. A single light shone in the windows and flickered in the poring ran. Her chest heaved as she dashed into the building, throwing open the doors and running to one of the elevators. Anxiously she pushed the top button several times and glanced around. She could still hear the ringing sirens and flashing lights. However as she watched, in the back of her head a voice told her that they hadn't followed. Still she was jumpy, Javelin had never mentioned the slight paranoia that was one of the aftereffects of the 'message' she had delivered.

Even now she was still living in a foggy state of mind. Everything had flashed past her in a never ending pool of flashing lights and piercing sounds, each of which lingered even as she plunged into the sudden silence of the elevator.

With a soft moan she slid down the walls as the sinking feeling of the moving machine tugged at her already tender gut. Covering her rain damp face she tried to push away the sounds and lights.

She had just hurt a man…he would never see right again. She was the reason that he had lost one of his God-given eyes. Sight would only be one sided for the rest of his life. She could not shake the guilt from her drained and frantic mind.

The sudden ding of the elevator snapped the girl from her thoughts and her lavender eyes observed the red doors slide open. Standing up shakily she moved into the hall and stumbled down to the apartment she shared with her master. Pushing the key into the door she walked in and ran to her room, having no thought of seeing another human until she could bear her guilt. Slamming the door she collapsed into the white bedspread and buried her head into the pillow.

-

Yahiko jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut. Quickly taking a glance over to the door he saw Karou rush into her room and shrugged his shoulders.

"Girls…" he said under his breath. "Probably got dumped or something." He said turning back to the TV in front of him and lazy flipped through the channels. Javelin had told him that he was to stay with them. Having protested, she threatened to call the police on his attempted robbery. Protesting to that too he had had given in unwillingly to the women's pact. "Bitch…." He said softly and gave Javelin's closed door the finger. "…I could have been free right now……" glancing back to the TV he sighed. "…in a and hungry." He turned back to Javelins door and smiled, saying a silent prayer to any God that was out there. Looking back to the large screen he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the sofa. One of those sappy soap operas was on and Yahiko made a face at it before changing it to another channel.

-

As Kenshin slowly walked down the black streets he glanced around him. Seeing that the early risers had already risen, he couldn't help but notice the looks some were giving him. Running a hand through his red hair he sighed. It had finally stopped raining and his hair had started to dry, making it frizzy and held together in clumps in some places. He had just spent the whole night running around Kyoto and he was showing the worst of his faces. Looking down he sighed and tried feebly to brush off his white clothing. The rain had made Sano's blood run down his shirt tainting it a light shade of pink. However, only trace of designable blood was the hand prints that still stained where Sano had held his shoulders. Placing a hand on the shoulder he rotated the joint. His best friends grip had given him a bruise on both sides. Glancing at himself once more he shook his head. No wonder people were staring. He had just entered the richer part of the city and his attire stood out like a sore thumb.

Turning his tired eyes to a large estate he sighed. A nice bed tempted him but he loathed going back home. Hiko would be furious at him, but then there was the promise he had made to Sano. With another huge sigh he slowly started up the driveway and into the large gates labeled, Hiten Co and in small letters was a strange seal. It was the image of a seven with an s running through it. Kenshin had asked Hiko countless times about the meaning of the seal but never got an answer. His gaze lingering on the mysterious sign, he walked into his foster father's estate.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait…School can be a drag…but this week is a holiday so I think I'll try to get in another chapter before Tuesday. Damn this chapter was boring. However the story line will begin to speed up soon…who well…Read and Review please.

shadow61x


End file.
